


Confessions

by StarrySkies_971



Category: Dream Theater (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySkies_971/pseuds/StarrySkies_971
Summary: John and Mike have been friends for quiet awhile. All of a sudden though, things change between them. Things that neither one were expecting.
Relationships: John Petrucci/Mike Portnoy
Kudos: 1





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone, So this is my first ship with this pairing. This is all fictional and isn't meant to be taken seriously. Please comment down below and tell me what you think.

Even though John Petrucci and Mike Portnoy have known each other for only a couple of years, they have become completely inseparable. They met at Berklee College of Music and they still remember their first meeting like it was yesterday. Mike was sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch when John Petrucci and John Myung approach him. They had noticed him the night before in one of the rooms on campus playing the drums with his roommate. They were completely blown away by his playing and skills.

Ever since then, they have spent so much time together and Mike has gotten John into a bunch of new bands. Mike also being from Long Island was a cool bonus. They were like two peas in a pod. After a while though, their feeling for each other start to change. Instead of just seeing each other as best friends or brothers even, they both start crushing on each other.

John loves Mike's beautiful blue eyes. Eyes that are as blue as the sky. He also adores his cute smile and his contagious laugh. Mike loves looking into John's chocolate brown eyes and loves his full and luscious lips. He always dreams of kissing those lips.

The only issue is that they have girlfriends. John has Rena and Mike has Marlene respectively. They love their girlfriends, but they love each other more. One day they went to confront each other and confess their feelings for one another. They’re in a room alone together and they both are too shy and awkward to make the first move. Until they both gather the courage and at the same time they say: "I have to tell you something."

Mike decides to go first and say: "John, I know we've been friends for a few years now, but over the years, I've started to like you. You know as more than a friend." When Mike was finished John finally spoke up and said: "Mike, I feel the same way." "I just never knew how to tell you." "To be honest, I thought maybe you would reject me." Mike was saddened and shocked. He can't believe what he just heard. He would never reject John.

"John, I would never reject you." In fact, I thought you would reject me." Now John was shocked and saddened. After just confessing their feelings, they sit in silence, but after a while again, John was the first person to speak this time. "I love you, Mike. “I’ve always loved you." "Ever since we met at Berklee, I've had these strong feelings for you, and ever since then, the feelings started to grow." Mike responds to what John just says. "John I love you too!" "I feel the exact same way.” “You’re so handsome, smart, and funny.” “I just couldn’t take it anymore and I have to confess to you.”

Once they got everything off of their chests, they gave each other a big hug. The hug felt so warm and good, and they never wanted to let go. Eventually, they did let go, and when they did, they face each other, get real close, and give each other a kiss. The kiss starts off as a little peck, but after a minute, it turns into a make out. Mike starts to grab John’s hair, John grabs Mike by the waist and the kiss becomes a little more aggressive. They also moan into the kiss. After a few minutes, they both let go to catch their breath. It looks like Mike’s dream of kissing John’s lips has finally come true.

Then things get quiet again. Mike spoke up again and says: "We should tell Marlene and Rena how we really feel about each other." John responds and says: "Yeah we should and we will, eventually." When are they gonna tell them, they aren’t so sure? For now, they're just glad they finally confess their love for each other.


End file.
